Całkowity strach w upiornych ciemnościach
Totalny Obóz! - odcinek 5. Wstęp Mitchel: (leży na leżaku i popija soczek) Ach... To jest życie. Spokój. Żadnej Ginger, żadnego Stanleya! (patrzy na lewo i zauważa Ginger) Co? (przeciera oczy i już jej tam nie ma) Ojej. Chyba mam coś z głową. Tim: Oj, chyba tak. Sam tak powiedziałeś! Mitchel: Weź już się zamknij, bo cię zwolnię! Tim: Straszne. Mitchel: Oglądajcie 5 odcinek Totalnego Obozu już teraz! ' Domek Żarłocznych Krokodyli plik:Krokodyle.png Nikt już nie śpi, Jasmine nie jest już na wózku, ale ma rękę w gipsie. '''Jasmine: Przegraliśmy już trzeci raz! Nie potraficie się skupić?! Jedyne osoby, które tu pracują to ja, no i... (słodkim głosem) Daniel. Daniel: TY?! Cały czas siedziałaś na wózku i nic nie robiłaś! Jasmine: Och, Danielku, byłam chora. I tak pomagałam drużynie! Daniel: Boże! Z kim ja jestem w drużynie?! Megan sprząta. Daniel: No właśnie mówię. Trójka idiotów, która nic nie potrafi, rządząca się lizuska i jakaś chora pedantka! (wychodzi i trzaska drzwiami) Wszyscy patrzą się na drzwi. Jasmine: Megan, jesteś lizuską? Domek Jadowitych Węży plik:Węże.png Zaś u Węży prawie wszyscy smacznie śpią. Teraz, kiedy nie ma Ginger, mogą. Jedyna Millie nie śpi i knuje plany w swoim pamiętniku, jak zniszczyć program.' '''Głos Ginger': Hej Stanley! Millie: Hę?! (rozgląda się, bo była pewna, że usłyszała głos Ginger) Ojej, chyba powinnam się położyć. Millie: (PZ) Całą noc snułam te chore plany... (ziewa i zasypia) Millie: (kładzie się do łóżka) Od razu jak się położyła Mitchel zatrąbił. Mitchel: Pobudka, obozowicze! Zapraszam migusiem na śniadanie! Wszyscy się budzą. George: Wreszcie noc bez tej idiotki! Cindy: Jakiej idiotki? Kelly: Ciebie. Cindy: Mnie? Przecież byłam tu całą noc! Wszyscy facepalm. Po chwili poszli na śniadanie. Stołówka Wszyscy jedzą, a raczej grzebią widelcem w jakiejś żółtej brei. Chef: Co to ma być?! Żreć mi to!!! Chacky: Chefie! To jest przepyszne! Kelly: Boże! Przecież to jest obrzydliwe! Mam go dość! Chef: Coś powiedziałaś?! Kelly: Tak! Głośno i wyraźnie! ŻE TO JEST OBRZYDLIWE. Teraz usłyszałeś stary zapyziały dziadygo?! Chef: (rzucił w nią maczetą, która odcięła głowę Kelly) A nie, to było tylko przywidzenie Chacky'ego. Przetarł oczy i zobaczył, że Kelly uchyliła się przed maczetą. Mitchel: Hej! Może nie tak ostro... Nie chcę mieć potem sprawy w sądzie... Idziemy na plac, obozowicze! Plac główny Uczestnicy przyszli, ale ani śladu Mitcha. Kelly: No i gdzie jest ten idiota?! Nagle słychać było pisk, jakby coś z padało. Po chwili coś wybuchło i zrobił się czarny ekran. Gdzieś w ciemnym pomieszczeniu Jasmine plik:Krokodyle.png Jasmine: (budzi się, otrzepuje się, kaszle) Yyy? Haloooo?! Jezu, ciemno tu jak w d... Jest tu kto?! Ludzie no! Daniel? Mitch? Żarłoczne Krokodyle?! Nagle w oddali zapala się światełko. Jasmine podbiegła do niego. Jasmine: (czyta karteczkę) Hej Jasmine! Tu twój Mitch. Twoim zadaniem jest wydostanie się z tych podziemi. Aha. Dodatkowo możesz w niej znaleźć figurkę złotego mnie, aby dostać specjalną nagrodę. Powodzenia! Heh. Ale wymyślił. (poszła) Cindy plik:Węże.png Cindy: (wstaje) Co jest kurcze? (rozgląda się) Halo?! Jest tu ktoś?! Ugh... Głupi Mitch. W oddali zapala się światełko. Cindy poszła do niego. Cindy: (czyta karteczkę) Hej Cindy! Tu Mitch. Twoim zadaniem jest wydostanie się z tych podziemi. Aha. Dodatkowo możesz w niej znaleźć figurkę złotego mnie, aby dostać specjalną nagrodę. Powodzenia! Pff. Idiota. (poszła zła) Jim plik:Krokodyle.png Jim: (wstaje, trzęsie się z zimna) Brr. Will? Will?! Gdzie jest Will?! Mitchel? (pobiegł do światełka, które się zapaliło w oddali i zaczyna czytać karteczkę) Super. Ja chcę do Willa! (pobiegł dalej krzycząc) Will! Will! Chacky plik:Węże.png Chacky: (budzi się) Uch, ale tu ciepło. Ale gdzie ja jestem? O, jakaś kartka. (czyta) Ocho! Ale Mitch wymyślił teraz. (spada obok niego głaz) O, niebezpiecznie! Super! (przeszedł po nim i pobiegł dalej) Daniel plik:Krokodyle.png Daniel: (budzi się, wstaje i się wkurza) Co to ma być?! Gdzie ja k'' jestem?! ''(zauważa, że w głębi zapaliło się światło, poszedł tam) Hej psycholu. Tu Mitch. Twoim zadaniem jest wydostanie się z tych podziemi. Aha. Dodatkowo możesz w niej znaleźć figurkę złotego mnie, aby dostać specjalną nagrodę. Powodzenia! Gnój. Pożałuje tego! (pobiegł wściekły) Millie plik:Węże.png Millie: (wstaje) Co jest? O matko! Mitchel! Potworze! Ale nigdzie światło się nie zapaliło... Mitchel: (PZ) Tak, Millie, Michael'owi i George'owi nic nie powiedziałem! Bo mają sojusz przeciwko mnie, będą mieli trudniej. Millie: (rozgląda się) Michael? George? Mitchel? (poszła kawałek, ale potchnęła się o kamyk i wpadła do jakiejś dziury) Aaaa! Will plik:Krokodyle.png Will: (budzi się i wstaje) Ała... moja głowa. (podchodzi do światełka, które się zapaliło i czyta kartkę) Co za głupia krowa z Mitcha!! (idzie gdzieś) George plik:Węże.png George: (budzi się) Eee... gdzie jestem? No tak, kiepski żart Mitcha. (poszedł) Michael plik:Węże.png Michael: (budzi się) Co jest kurcze? (idzie gdzieś wkurzony) Jason plik:Krokodyle.png Jason: (budzi się i wstaje) Ugh... co jest? Czemu tu tak ciemno?! (zapala się światło, podbiega i czyta kartkę) O matko... ale wymyślił. (poszedł) Max plik:Węże.png Max: (budzi się i wstaje) O kurczę. Ciemno tu. Gdzie ja w ogóle jestem? (zauważa światło, podbiega i czyta) Świetnie. (poszła) Megan plik:Krokodyle.png Megan: (budzi się) Aaa! (szybko wstaje i się otrzepuje) Boże! Jak tu ciemno! Mitchel! (zapala się światło, podbiega do niego i czyta) Ale głupie. Rany... (poszła) Kelly plik:Węże.png Kelly: (wstaje) Co jest do cholery? Mitchel! Idioto, zamorduję cię! (podbiega do światełka i czyta) Pajac. Urwę mu łeb. (poszła wściekła) Cindy plik:Węże.png Wpada na kogoś. Daniel: Halo?! Kto to?! Cindy: Eee... Max! A ty?! Daniel: Max?! Ja Daniel! Cindy: Och! To super! (całuje go) Daniel: Max! (odwzajemnia pocałunek) Cindy: Jeśli przegracie, to wiecie na kogo głosować... Daniel: Na kogo zechcesz, skarbie... Cindy: (powiedziała mu na ucho) Daniel: Okej... Cindy: Aaa! (udała, że wpadła do dziury) Wpadłam w dziurę! Daniel! (uciekła) Daniel: Gdzie jesteś? Max?! Jasmine i Jason plik:Krokodyle.png Oboje biegną i wpadają na siebie. Jasmine: Jak chodzisz, pacanie... kto ty? Jason: Jasmine?! To ja Jason! Jasmine: Frajer... odsuń się, muszę znaleźć wyjście. Jason: Pójdźmy razem! Jasmine: Hahaha... chyba cię pogięło. Jason: (spuścił głowę) Jasmine: (poszła dalej) U góry Mitchel: (patrzy na zegarek) No co jest? Tak słabo?! (słyszy jakieś głosy) Ocho, coś słychać... (wyskakuje Chacky) Chacky: Co?! To wszystko?! Nuda... (siada na kamieniu) Mitchel: Jeden zero dla Jadowitych Węży! Podziemia plik:Węże.png Cindy idzie spokojnie dumna z siebie. Głos: Psst. Cindy: Halo? Głos: Psst. Cindy: Nie, Mitchel, nie przestraszysz mnie. Głos: To ja, Stanley. Cindy: Hahaha! Tak, tak. Gorzej być nie mogło. (poszła dalej) plik:Krokodyle.png Megan: (idzie bardzo ostrożnie, nagle wpada w pułapkę - klatkę) Aaaaaaa! Ratunku! plik:Węże.png Kelly: (idzie cały czas wściekła) No wreszcie. Widać światło. (chciała pobiec, ale wystrzelił gejzer, który wyrzucił ją na powierzchnię) Zauważyła Mitchela, Tima i Chacky'ego. Chacky: Kelly! Kelly: Tylko nie ten idiota! (wstaje i otrzepuje się) Mitchel: Brawo Kelly! Udało ci się wyjść z podziemi. Dwa zero dla Węży! Kelly: Muszę cię zabić. Za to zadanie!!! (rzuciła się na Mitcha) Mitchel: Aaa! Co się stanie potem?! Reklamy, szybko! ---- REKLAMA Lektor: Wyspa Isla Sorna... Miejsce, na którym żyją dinozaury. To właśnie tam pojadą uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki: Klimat Parku Jurajskiego! Cała wyspa będzie podzielona na 3 części: bezpieczną, w miare bezpieczną i groźną. Zawodnicy w niektórych wyzwaniach, będa musieli się wykazac instyktem przetrwania, być może nawet płacąc tym samym życiem! Chcesz wiedzieć więcej? Oglądaj teraz Totalną Porażkę: Klimat Parku Jurajskiego! REKLAMA ---- plik:Krokodyle.png Jasmine znowu z kimś się zderza. Jasmine: Znowu jakaś sierota. Kto ty? Jason: Eee... Jason. Jasmine: Ja mam jakiegoś pecha w tej grze! Jason: Posłuchasz mnie chwilę? Jasmine: Oszalałeś? Nigdy w życiu. Nara. (pobiegła dalej) Jason: (PZ) Podoba mi się, a nie zwraca na mnie najmniejszej uwagi... (spuścił głowę) plik:Krokodyle.png Will: (idzie znudzony, nagle wpada na kogoś) Halo? Cindy: Willy? Will: Tak? Cindy: To, ja Cindy! Will: Cindy! Cindy: Tak, skarbie... Will: Skarbie? Will: (PZ) Zacząłem podobać się Cindy! Cindy: Tak. Podobasz mi się, tygrysie! Will: (pocałował ją) Cindy: Zrobisz coś dla mnie? Will: Wszystko. Cindy: Zagłosujesz na jedną z osób, jak przegracie? Will: Na którą zechcesz! Cindy: (wyszeptała mu do ucha) Will: Jasne! Cindy: Chodźmy dalej! (poszli) Will: Uważaj, dziura! Cindy: (podstawiła mu haka, a ten do niej wpadł) Ojej! Will! Nic ci nie jest?! (Will tylko krzyczy, a ona poszła dalej) plik:Krokodyle.png Daniel: (wpada na Max) Halo? Max: Tu Max! Daniel: Oo, spotykamy się ponownie, Max! Max: Jak to ponownie? Daniel: No przecież (i w tym momencie otworzyłą się pod Danielem zapadnia, wpadł do niej i zapadnia się zamknęła) Max: (zrobiła wielkie oczy) To było dziwne. Wolę uciekać! (pobiegła) plik:Węże.png Millie: (idzie i zderza się z kimś) Halo? Kto to? Michael: George i Michael. Millie: Oboje? George: Tak. To ty Millie? Millie: Tak. Nie wiem, jak stąd wyjść! George: Trzeba iść na ślepo. Coś zawarczało obok nich. Millie: (drżącym głosem) Co... co to było? George: Pewnie tylko Mitchel próbuje nas przestraszyć! Michael: Szkoda, że słabo mu to wychodzi. Nagle coś złapało trójkę kolegów i włożyło do buzi. Po czym zjadło. U góry Mitchel: Wciąż tylko dwie osoby są na powierzchni. Z dziury wychodzi Jason. Mitchel: No proszę. Dwa do jednego dla Węży! Wychodzi także Max. Max: Lol. Ale porypane zadanie! Mitchel: Trzy do jednego dla Węży! W grze pozostały trzy osoby - dwie z Krokodyli i jedna z Węży, reszta została złapana w pułapki. Jeśli dwie osoby z Krokodyli wyjdą na powierzchnię, a jedna z Węży odpadnie, będzie remis i dogrywka... a na razie czekamy! Podziemia plik:Krokodyle.png Jim i Jasmine się zderzają. Jasmine: Wy chodzić nie umiecie? Jim: Jasmine?! Jasmine: O nie... Jim: Nie mogę znaleźć wyjścia... Jasmine: No tak. A ja znalazłam, ale ominęłam i poszłam dalej. Jim: Sarkazm zostaw na później. Idziemy w lewo czy prawo? Jasmine: W prawo. Poszli. plik:Węże.png Cindy: (PZ) Zanim wyjdę, chcę znaleźć tę figurkę! Muszę ją mieć! Cindy: (idzie na kolanach) Gdzie ona jest... Usłyszała czyjeś głosy i szybko schowała się za kamieniem. Udało jej się zauważyć, że to Jasmine i Jim. Oparła się o ścianę, a ta się osunęła, przez co Cindy wypadła w dziurę. Zaczęła krzyczeć. Jasmine: Co to?! Jim: Czyjś krzyk... Jasmine: No co ty! Jim: Lepiej zawróćmy... Jasmine: Dobry pomysł! (odwrócili się i pobiegli w drugą stronę, w zakręt w lewo) Widać wyjście! Jim: Tak! (wychodzą z jaskini) Mitchel: Brawo! Trzy do trzech! A to już wszyscy! Dlatego - czeka was dogrywka! Gdzieś na wyspie ukryci są wasi członkowie drużyn. Musicie ich znaleźć! Drużyna, która pierwsza znajdzie wszystkich wygrywa. Powodzenia! Dogrywka plik:Krokodyle.png Jim: Nie ma Willusia! Coś mu się stało! Jasmine: Zamknij się. Mamy do znalezienia trzy osoby, czyli mniej niż Węże! (krzyczy) DANIEEEELKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!! Ktoś: Mmmaijasdj! Jasmine: Ktoś jest za drzewem! (patrzy i widzi Daniela związanego i zakneblowanego, rozwiązuje go) Daniel: (wstaje) Jak tylko zobaczę Mitchela to go zakatrupię. Jason: Zostały nam dwie osoby! plik:Węże.png Kelly: Nie możemy dziś przegrać! Musimy znaleźć... (usłyszeli jęki) Max: (zajrzała za drzewo) Leżała tam związana i zakneblowana Cindy. Chacky: (zjada sznur, którym związano Cindy) Cindy: Fuuuuj, ty to zjadłeś! Kelly: Ugh. Jeszcze pajace i ta psycholka. plik:Krokodyle.png Jim: Jeszcze mój Willuś. I tamta. Will: HALO?! Jest tu kto?! Ratunku!!! Jasmine: Słyszę Willa! Daniel: A my nie, jesteśmy głusi. Jasmine: (pobiegła, zobaczyła, że jest w klatce) I jak mamy go wyciągnąć?! Daniel: To jest patyk, zmieści się między tymi kratami. Przerwa między kratami była tak wielka, że Will bez problemu przeszedł między nimi. Jason: Łatwo poszło, ziomy. Jasmine: Jeszcze tylko Megan! plik:Węże.png Cindy, Max, Kelly i Chacky idą rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. Nagle zauważają jakieś trzy osoby w jakimś śluzie. Cindy: Mój Boże, co to jest?! Cała czwórka uciekła. Michael: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeej! To myyyyyyyy! Jednak tamci go nie usłyszeli. Michael, George i Millie poszli powoli, gdyż w tym nie mogli się poruszać. ---- Max potknęła się o klatkę, w której spała Megan. Kelly: O proszę, osoba Krokodyli... Cindy: Ale to nie nasza! Kelly: Nie udawaj głupiej. Dobrze wiem, że chcesz tę klatkę ukryć. Cindy: O czym ty mówisz? Kelly: Nie jesteś z głupimi w drużynie. Chacky: (wącha sobie pachy) Kelly: No, może poza jednym. Max: Ej! Mamy znaleźć jeszcze trzy osoby, a im została co najmniej jedna! Kelly: Ta. (ukryła klatkę w krzakach) A właściwe, co to było, to z tyłu? Max: Może to oni? No bo co innego? Kelly: Sprawdźmy. Poszli. plik:Krokodyle.png Jasmine: Idziemy teraz w prawo. Daniel: Nie, idziemy w lewo. Jason: W prawo. Jim: Tak, w prawo. Will: W lewo! Jim: W lewo! Jasmine: Okej, w lewo. Poszli. Kamera przechodzi na stronę prawą, gdzie ukryta jest Megan. Megan: (budzi się) Halo?... (przeciera oczy) Gdzie ja jestem?! Haloo?! ---- Jasmine: Słyszycie?! Daniel: Tak! To Megan! Jasmine: Mówiłam, że w prawo! Odwracają się i biegną. ---- Megan: Tutaj! Jasmine: (zagląda do krzaków i wyciąga klatkę z Megan) Ona się już nie przeciśnie!! plik:Węże.png Cindy, Kelly, Max i Chacky biegną, aż spotykają Millie, George'a i Michaela. Max: Mamy wszystkich! Mitchel: (z helikopteru, z megafonu) Żarłoczne Krokodyle odnalazły całą drużynę pierwsze, ale nie zdążyli uwolnić Megan. Dlatego wygrywają Jadowite Węże! A Krokodyle zobaczymy dziś na ceremonii. Nagrodą dla Węży jest satysfakcja z wygranej! Kelly: CO?!?! Jasmine: Grr. Banda patałachów. Daniel: Kto to mówi?! Ale ma rację. Łajzy niemyte. Domek Jadowitych Węży plik:Węże.png Max: Kolejna wygrana! Jesteśmy najlepsi! George: (wali w drzwi od łazienki) Millie! Szybciej, my też chcemy się wykąpać! Kelly: Przydałoby się... (zatyka nos) Cindy: (wychodzi) Kelly: (wychodzi za nią) Przed domkami Cindy: (rzuca kamieniem w Jasona przez okno, ten wychodzi, a Kelly podgląduje zza domku) Jason: (wychodzi) O... hej. Cindy: Na kogo głosujecie? Jason: Jeszcze się nie naradziliśmy... ale chciałbym na Daniela. Cindy: A nie lepiej na Jasmine? Jason: Nie! To znaczy, lepiej Daniel... Cindy: Pff... (poszła) Kelly i Jason też poszli. Domek Żarłocznych Krokodyli Jasmine: Póki nie ma Jasona, głosujmy na niego! Jason: (wchodzi) Daniel: Tak, to dobry pomysł... (powiedział coś Megan na ucho) Jasmine: To chodźmy na ceremonię. Ceremonia plik:Krokodyle.png Daniel: (PZ) Jason?... Will: (PZ) Cindy prosiła... Jasmine: (PZ) Jason! Jim: (PZ) Głosuję jak Will! Mitchel: Przegraliście już czwarty raz, co za pech. Została was szóstka, mam pięć kiełbasek. Will, Megan i Jim to jedyne osoby bez głosów! Daniel: CO?! (patrzy wściekły na Willa) Will: Co? To nie ja! Mitchel: Daniel. (rzuca kiełbaskę) Tylko jeden głos. Daniel: Macie szczęście, gamonie. Mitchel: Jason? Taki fajny kolo. No i Jasmine... ponownie. W sumie, to Jasmine nic złego nie zrobiła... Jason także. Ale, ta ostatnia kiełbaska jest dla... Jason obgryza paznokcie, a Jasmine patrzy przerażona. Mitchel: Jasona! (rzuca mu) Jasmine: CO?! Mitchel, wiesz co? Mitchel: Wejdź na łódkę, ale ciebie nie wystrzelę. Daniel: No bez jaj. Mitchel: Mój program! Jasmine: (wsiada zła na łódkę i odpływa) Mitchel: Co wydarzy się w odcinku 7? Oglądajcie Totalny... Obóz! Klip specjalny Kamera pokazuje w podziemiach figurkę Mitcha. I po chwili jakąś rękę po nią sięgającą. KONIEC. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnego Obozu!